Gotham City Police Department
The Gotham City Police Department, often referred to as the GCPD, is the local city law enforcement agency and police force who protect Gotham City from crime and as such is a constituted body empowered by the state to enforce the governmental laws of the United States of America in order to protect the city's citizens, property, and limit civil disorder. The GCPD has long been steeped in and suffered from political corruption, which the current Commissioner James Gordon has sought to eradicate, with numerous officers involved in bribery and even more serious offenses such as drug-trafficking and murder, due to the strength of the Gotham City Organized Crime Family's grip on the city until the arrival of James Gordon and the Batman saw justice return to power. The GCPD has had a long relationship with the city's vigilante and members of his extended "family". While they recognize the heroes' abilities to solve crimes quicker and more effectively than they can due to political pressures and other such issues besieging their own efforts, they also resent them for it due to their presence largely calling into question the necessity and competency of the city's police force and their members. Due to this and the two group's natures (one being an officially elected police force and the other being an unsanctioned vigilante force), the GCPD and the Bat Family rarely co-operate together publicly unless a massive threat has besieged the city and forces the two groups to co-operate for the good of the city's citizens. Founded in 1820, a sub-division of GCPD was the Major Crimes Unit. The GCPD upheld law and order in Gotham City. The Police's headquarters is the Gotham City Police Department, replaced after the former police department. Known rosters of the Gotham City Police Department *Commissioner James W. Gordon (current commissioner) *Patrolman Berg *Detective Harvey Bullock *Chief Angel Rojas *Detective Ellen Yin *Major Crimes Unit **Maggie Sawyer (commander) **Detective Anna Ramirez **Detective Crispus Allen **Detective Gerard Shephens **John Blake *S.W.A.T. **SWAT Officer **GCPD SWAT Officer **GCPD SWAT Lieutenant *13th Precinct **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Whitman **Strickland **Michaels **Sanchez **Denning **Southwold *Detective Cash Tankinson *Officer Jones *Officer Smith *GCPD Commander *GCPD Elite Enforcer *GCPD Batman *Officer O'Brien *Officer Dombrowski *Officer Rodriguez *Sergeant Hanrahan *Officer Owens Vendors/Taskmasters *Detective *Detective Nevala *Detective Mueller *Detective Zenke *Detective Brunner *Detective Boulgutt *Detective Preston *Sergeant Rotha *Sergeant Doak *SCU Sergeant *Officer Nulty *Officer O'Brien *Officer Stifle *Officer Galient *Officer Walden *Special Agent Wellumson (Hazardous Materials) *Sergeant Reeves *Sergeant Tarkanean *Professor Rhett Former Members *Commissioner Correa (third commissioner; Deceased) *Commissioner Peter Grogan (second commissioner; Deceased) *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb (first commissioner; Deceased) *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley (Deceased) *Captain Jones (Deceased) *Detective Arnold Flass (Suspended) *Brian Douglas (Deceased) *Jeremy Polk (Deceased) *Detective Michael Wuertz (Deceased) *Howard Branden (Deceased) *Best (Deceased) *Officer JT Wicker Impersonators Mobs *Recruit (GCPD) *Recruit (SCU) *Officer *Rookie *Patrolman *Riot Officer *Sergeant *Inspector *GCPD Rookie *GCPD Patrolman *GCPD Detective *GCPD Beat Cop *GCPD Officer (Male) *GCPD Officer (Female) *GCPD Riot Officer *GCPD Sergeant *Elite Marksman *Elite Sergeant *Elite Riot Officer *SCU Officer *SCU Lieutenant *Dirty Cop *Unsuspecting Beat Cop Wannabes Affiliated Allies *Bat Family ???? *Detective Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Aaron Cash (works as security for Arkham Asylum) Gallery Recruitment Equipment *Bat-Signal *Detective Trench Coat *GCPD Squad Car *GCPD SWAT Van *GCPD Blimp *Containment Turret History Synopsis See also * GCPD 9th Precinct * GCPD 12th Precinct * GCPD Headquarters * GCPD Special Crimes Unit Notes & Trivia * Renee Montoya used to be a Detective in the GCPD before she quit. * While the GCPD has access to both Federal and Domestic databases, sometimes Oracle will subtly allow them to access her own database as a way to hasten a case along. * In designing the GCPD's look for the game, Chuck Dee reasoned that, due to the rampant corruption, the police have much money to spend on updating their equipment and so instead turned to fixing and modifying equipment already possessed. A majority of designs, from vehicles to uniforms, were influenced from versions in the , updated to appear tough enough to stand modern usage in the field. *Unfortunately there is a large desperately between the Major Crime Unit and the general police force. The general police consider the MCU to be a group of "Holier-Than-Thou" elitists. They believe that the MCU wouldn't last a minute doing their job. Of course, the fact that the majority of the force's corruption stems from the general force perhaps puts some doubt in the general force's objectivity. *The GCPD Major Crime Unit once had "The Bat" listed on the case board like he was part of the investigation squad. Whenever the Joker or any of the Arkham Asylum Inmates killed somebody and the GCPD couldn't close the case they would put the victim's name under The Bat's list of cases as a critical reminder that if they didn't do their job, someone else would. This practice was soon seen as demoralizing and removed from the board by Commissioner Akins, though the knowledge that a "costumed freak" was out there doing their job better then they could still remained. *Police corruption is a form of police misconduct in which officers seek personal gain, such as money or career advancement, through abuses of power such as accepting bribes in exchange for not pursuing, or selectively pursuing, an investigation or arrest. Other abuses may include soliciting or accepting bribes in exchange for not reporting illegal activities or securing "convictions" through the use of falsified evidence. Officers may also deliberately participate in organized crime themselves. In most major cities there are Internal Affairs sections to investigate suspected police corruption or misconduct. *On occasion, the GCPD receives "thank you" mail from Gotham's citizens directed to Batman. Usually these letters are sent by citizens or families that the vigilante has saved, or ex-cons that have turned over a new leaf due to the vigilante "stepping-in". Having accumulated the letters over time, James Gordon once gave the hero three bags of these letters during a time when the vigilante was concerned over what effect he was having, if any, on Gotham's crime rate. *The Finnigan's bar is a well known after-shift watering hole for Gotham's general police force. Unfortunately it is also filled with amoral members of the force who dabble in corruption as a way to "Survive in Gotham". External links *Gotham City Police Department Wikipedia *Gotham City Police Department DC Database Category:Gotham City Police Department Category:Gotham City Allies